


‘Till we bleed gold

by Cinnabae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Slightly angsty I guess, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabae/pseuds/Cinnabae
Summary: Sometimes speaking the truth hurts more than lying and sometimes goodbye hurts more than death.
Relationships: Andromache/Morrigan (ACoTaR)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	‘Till we bleed gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for pride month so here it is. 
> 
> Just as my other works please note that English is not my native language which may have resulted in some mistakes.   
> Ps. I’m horrible at keeping a consistent tense. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted. All Character’s belong to Sarah J. Maas.

“Everything is cracked, everything is stained except the fragile moments that hang crystalline in time and make life worth living.”  
-Pierce Brown

A gentle breeze floated through the open window and roused the stacks of parchment on the large mahogany desk to their right but neither woman cared as the soft wind slid over them, cooling their heated skin. Mor didn’t lift her eyes from her lover, felt like she physically couldn’t lest she miss even the smallest detail. Her fingers traced over her supple curves, mapping every inch of her lovers rich, umber skin. 

She committed every little thing to her memory. How the sun seemed to make Andromache glow, bathing her in the warmest light. How the fuzz on her arms raised in goosebumps at the gentle wind. How her laugh sounded like the loveliest, honeyed melody putting even the smoothest birdsongs to shame. How the skin around her eyes pinched when she grinned or how her smile brought out those alluring dimples she loved.   
No painter or sculptor, neither Fae nor Human, could ever capture the beauty and grace of the woman before her.

Citrus and cinnamon mixed with chocolate and the sweets taste of oranges as they kissed, held one another and reveled in each other’s presence. The taste was soured by Mor’s looming knowledge that this was the last day they’d spend together. She’d return to the Night Court and Andromache would stay with her people. Mor had no place with the humans, barely had one with the High Fae as it were. Without Rhysand or the the two Illyrian warriors she would have been dead long ago, shunned by her kind.

Soothing hands carded through her blond mass of hair and those soft, full lips parted in a sigh and then “Do you love me Morrigan?”  
Mor’s body went rigid, her entire being froze as her mind narrowed in on that question. In this moment she cursed her gift, hated whatever gods had bestowed this terribly power on her.   
She wished she could be stronger. If she had the heart to lie, if she told her lover that she had no such feelings for her then maybe this would be easier - maybe the pain wouldn’t last.

Instead honey brown eyes met golden ones, tears shimmered in a fierce display of honesty, “I do. With every thing I am, with everything I’m able to give I love you and I will do so until the sun stops rising. Until the blood in my veins doesn’t run red anymore. I will love you, Andromache, ‘till I bleed gold”.   
There was no tremor in her voice as the other woman grabbed her slender hands and laced their fingers together. The war had taken from them all, Human and Fae alike. She lost so much, they all did and yet the world kept taking from them. Everyday consisted of stolen moments, time that didn’t belong to them.

Sometimes speaking the truth hurts more than lying and sometimes goodbye hurts more than death.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments or Advice are always gladly appreciated.
> 
> If you feel like it you can also come and yell at me over on my tumblr (Side blog)  
> https://lumosnoctem.tumblr.com/


End file.
